Apple of Many Colors
by Fyremoon
Summary: He is an elf, a lynx. Everything that can not be real and is dangerous. This is the one.. no idea of the little game I play..with a guy I barely know.. I see her watching us, and she gives me a half smile.
1. Default Chapter

  
Prolougue  
  
  
To all the people who have inspired me.  
  
  
  
Walking through the streets of Tulsa the hot sun bearing down on the skin that matches my name, I stop in front of a porch full of boys.  
Hey baby one calls.  
He is interested, this is good.  
Taking a deep breath, I walk right up to them and lean against the chipped, white railing.  
Hi I drawl flirtatiously and offer him a small smile. In return I get a small smirk and eyes lingering all over my body.  
You got a name, sweetheart?  
I take out a cigarette and lean into my own light.  
  
Ain't that a plant? one asks  
I shrug it off.  
Yeah, that and my name  
Nice name the shy looking one says.  
I grin in his direction and watch the red creep all over his face.  
You got any names?  
The puppy looks at me with wide, fearful eyes.  
  
I can tell right away that this won't be the one I'm after.  
What about you? I ask the one who called me baby.  
He is an elf, a lynx. Everything that can not be real and is dangerous. This is the one.  
What about me?  
I want to ask him if that smirk is permanent.  
You got a name?  
I flick the ash onto the grass.   
Yeah  
Three perfect smoke rings, my best ever.  
You gonna tell me it or what?  
I look straight into his eyes and for a moment we connect. Then he flinches and it is broken. He shrugs and seems to be more interested in my breasts than my face. That's the way it is with most guys. I hunch my shoulders a little to give him a better view. This is what I live for.  
Oh for heavens sake! His name's Dallas Winston The one with the swirls cries.  
Dallas seems angry that I know now his name. I remember the story of Rumplestiltskin and wonder if I now have his powers. He'll be under my spell soon enough anyhow.  
I release my hair from its ponytail and let the brown strands fall over my shoulders.  
I'm Sodapop and this is my little brother Pony, and that's Steve and Two Bit  
The handsome one breaks the silence. I nod in his direction and very slowly, move a little closer to Dallas.   
You got a boy friend? He asks casually.  
I shake my head and arch my back. I can tell he is interested, although he is cool about it.  
Ivy, how old are you anyway? Two Bit asks me  
I'll be seventeen in a month  
He nods thoughtfully, then a smile breaks through.  
You got any sisters?  
What the hell is this the third degree!  
That doesn't faze him at all.  
Is that a yes or no?  
I groan inwardly and close my eyes.  
Only child  
Too bad, it'd be nice if you had a twin  
Ponyboy blushes again and catches the attention of the group. They make jokes about how he needs to get a girl. I stand up and brush invisible dust off of my jeans.   
Wait up  
I turn around and come face to face with Dallas Winston.  
  
Call me Dally...  
  
You got any plans?  
Its only two in the afternoon  
He seems to consider this for a moment.  
You wanna do something tonight?  
Like what?  
I look at him over the tops of my sunglasses and curl my lips into a small half smile.  
Hell I don't know, there's a party tonight.....  
Without saying a word I grab his arm and write down my phone number and walk off without saying a word. Dallas Winston will be mine tonight.  
  
*Dally*  
So what did she say? Steve asks me with interest as I walk back over to porch.  
She didn't say anything  
That's too bad she was.....  
I hold out my arm to cut him off.  
That her number? Two Bit stupidly asks  
No, its the number of the police station Steve retorts.  
Two Bit's eyes sparkle with his usual mischief.  
Awww, Dally already knows that one by heart  
Damn right I do  
Did you see the way she was acting around you Dallas, you could've taken her right...... Two Bit stops and looks over at Pony and Johnny.  
Johnny and I are gonna to the....  
Movies Johnny adds.  
Yeah, because there's a new movie.... Pony says.  
Yeah, so...bye  
They both dart off.  
Man, we really need to get them girls Two Bit says.  
How do you know they'll want them? Steve asks.  
What do you mean? Soda asks with curiousity and a little bit of hostility  
Maybe Pony and Johnny just don't like girls..... Steve says carefully  
Maybe they're just shy, you know that Steve.  
Steve shrugs.  
I'm just saying is all  
There is one of those uncomfortable silences that I hate and never know how to break.  
So did you see the rack on that chick?  
I light another cigarette and turn my attentions to Two Bit.  
  
  
I know, shorter than usual but this is more of a prolougue.  
Fyre  



	2. Wham, bam, That's my plan

Wham, Bam......That's My Plan.  
  
As I walked home, Dallas Winston flooded my mind. He was dangerous, someone to stay away from. I couldn't stay away from him even if you paid me. There was a dull ache in me each time our eyes met. This more than just a simple crush or a mild lusting. It was pure desire.  
Ivy! Come play!  
My little sister Morgan is always happy and smiling. She hasn't been exposed to the real world yet. The expression, Youth is wasted on the young was not meant for Morgan. She takes each day of being eight years old and spends it with more interest and childlike adventures than the last.  
I can't Morg, I have to go unpack  
Her large brown eyes blink up at me. Just as I could tell that Johnny was those boys' pet, Morgan is mine.  
  
Her voice takes on a soft whining tone. I am reminded of newborn puppies searching for milk.  
I can't honey  
She is so small, so trusting, so innocent. I envy my younger sister for never having had her heart broken.  
  
Her eyes gleam with mischief and hope. Morgan knows that I can never really refuse her requests to play. When I am playing with Morgan I am a carefree little girl again. I'd prefer to be that instead of a sullen teenage girl who has had an abortion and makes a game out of seducing men. Then when she is tired or bored the illusion fades and I am myself again. Sometimes I sneak in to her room and play with her dolls. Trying to recapture that feeling of happiness. I can never get it as well as when I am playing with her though. I watch her play and laugh, and think  
Ignorance really is bliss  
Ivy, Ivy Ivy!  
My deep thoughts are interrupted by Morgan's voice and and small tug on my arm. I bend down to her level and kiss her forehead.  
Sure kiddo, later  
She grins and proceeds to wipe my germs off of her forehead.  
Ivy, did you have a nice walk?  
I have decided that my mother is the most clueless woman on the planet. If it were up to her, I would still be a virgin. I wouldn't have gotten drunk or smoked pot or anything else I've done.  
Yeah, it was ok  
Just ok? Well, did you meet anyone?  
Just some guys  
This sparks her interest. She has no idea of the little game I play. She has never seen my secret book, where I keep tabs of all my successful seductions.  
Boys your age?  
Yeah, around my age  
Were any of them handsome?  
Sodapop Curtis is the only one that the word handsome can be associated with, but I decide to give my mother a thrill.  
Yeah, not too shabby  
She claps her hands together in delight. She looks so pleased with this information that I can not resist what comes out of my mouth next.  
Actually, one of them invited me out tonight  
Her crimson lips form a surprised O.  
Which one? What's his name? How old is.....  
I cut her off before she can ask me his favorite color and shoe size.  
His name's Dallas Winston, he's seventeen, has blonde hair, blue eyes, doesn't say much  
I don't add that this was because he was too busy drinking in my body. My mother is safer not knowing things.  
Dallas, what an unusual name.... she muses.  
I stand there quietly for a few moments then clear my throat.  
I'm gonna go unpack  
Of course dear, is this young man going to call or is he expecting one from you?  
He'll call  
She looks so happy that I have something to do tonight. Not only that, but with a boy my age. I spend the next hour deciding where to put what and being lost in a daydream where I am happy. Of course it is interrupted just like everything else nice in my life. This time I am interrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone. Before I can stop her, Morgan picks up the phone and answers.  
Ivy! There's a boy on the phone for you!  
She giggles. In Morgan's world, boys still have cooties. When she is a little older I will tell that they always will. For now I just roll my eyes and take the receiver from her. She is still giggling as she leaves the room.  
  
Yeah, Ivy?  
Hi Dally  
Hi.....what are you doing?  
Every thing he says sounds rehearsed.  
Just unpacking  
  
I am going to take a wild guess and assume that Dallas Winston doesn't talk on the phone very often.  
You said something about a party?  
I decide to help him out a bit.  
Yeah, this guy Buck Merrill, there's always a party at his place  
Sounds like fun....  
Yeah, they can get pretty wild.....  
He pauses and I can almost see him going over a list what to say to a girl over the phone. I sigh softly and give him another nudge.  
So, you going?  
Yeah, I'm always there...you want to come?  
I decide not to remind him that he has already invited me and this phone conversation is to confirm it.  
Yeah, I'm not busy  
Ok...I'll pick you up at eight  
I am glad that people can not see your expressions over the phone because right now I am wearing a smirk a mile wide. Dallas doesn't come and pick girls up for this guy's parties. He meets them there and takes them up to a random bedroom for a little wham, bam, thank you ma'am.  
Yeah, eight sounds good  
I think he nods then remembers that I can't see him.  
Ok...see you  
Before I can respond the dial tone buzzes in my ear.  
Who was that dear?  
My mother already knows who it was.   
That guy I told you about  
Oh how lovely  
I know no one else who says things like that. Except for the woman on the channel that shows old movies on television.  
Are you two going to go out?  
Some guy he knows is having a party, he's picking me up at eight  
Ohh, he's picking you up?  
In her mind, I have just told her that Dallas proposed.  
Yeah, so I'm just gonna hang out for a while....  
Want anything?  
  
Alright....I'm here if you do  
I can see my mother biting her lip in frustration. I walk into my room and fall onto the unmade mattress on the floor.  
Wham. Bam. Thank you ma'am.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was chapter 2. Tell me what you thought.  



	3. From Nice To Niice

  
From Nice to   
  
  
  
You look nice dear my mother told me as I came downstairs.  
Thanks...do we have any decent food around here?  
Morgan came into the room with a half eaten sandwich and offered me a bite.  
No thanks Morg, I'll find something  
Good, because I don't think you'd like turkey and peanut butter she tells me and takes a bite.  
My mother wrinkles her dainty nose in disgust.  
Morgan, sweetheart, I told you that i would fix something for you in a minute  
My mother's voice is almost pleading. I have to admire Morgan for this. She already knows just how to push our mother's buttons.   
  
Its ok Mommy, I like it  
Her voice sounds a little different and I wonder how much peanut butter is stuck to the roof of her mouth. Morgan makes a big show of moving her mouth around and swallowing then turns to me and smiles.  
You look pretty Ivy  
Thanks kiddo  
The thing is, I look nice. Not exactly Susie Homemaker, apple pie baking nice, but not the usual teenage harlot that I would be dressed as. If my mother and little sister not been there that is.  
Once at the party off would come the knee length skirt and pretty sweater top. The top was a little snug and low cut, but I wouldn't want to wear it to a party. Not even one that my mother would throw. Knowing her she would give me a talk about my cleavage showing.  
  
I think there's some chicken soup  
My mind snaps out of its thoughts and directs its attention at my mother.  
  
There should be a can of that soup you like Ivy, dear  
Oh, ok...yeah thanks  
Do you want me to heat it up for you?  
I get the feeling that my mother is prodding me for answers just as I prodded Dally earlier.   
I nod and give her a weak smile. I hate it when people interrupt my thoughts. My entire mind feels numb for at least ten minutes after. Hopefully the soup will be hot enough to thaw me out.  
Just come sit at the table dear  
I feel like a small child now. That or a mentally deficient person. All that I think about is how much longer until the ten minutes are up. Right now, I feel like I am five again and waiting for my time out sentence to be over.  
  
Here we are, some nice hot chicken soup my mother says cheerfully and set a steaming bowl in front of me. She then hands me a napkin, a spoon, and drops two ice cubes in the bowl.  
Just the way you like it she says and winks.  
This, for reasons I do not know, makes me want to cry. I don't cry though. The last time I cried was in that dingy little clinic, clutching on to that orderly's hand for dear life. Instead I flash her another weak smile and I know there is something else I should do right now. What is it? Suddenly I remember and tell my mother thanks, cracking voice and all. You would think I had just given her the mother of the year award, her smile is so wide.  
I take a spoonful and raise it to my lips.  
Watcha doing?  
My little sister is usually content just to sit and be near me. I can't even use the Do as I say, not as I do line on her. I swear too much, and she should never do what I do.   
I'm eating  
I know that silly, what are you eating?  
What does it look like?  
  
  
I knew that the whole time  
Then why did you ask me?  
Morgan doesn't say anything, she just shrugs and puts her head in her hands and continues to watch me eat. A few minutes later I am done, and take the bowl to the sink.  
  
Can we play now?  
Morgan uses the face she knows that I can not resist.  
Yeah..but just for a little while, ok?  
Yeah, yeah she mutters and takes my hand.  
We go up to her room, and I sit on her still unmade bed.  
Don't you want some sheets on your bed? I ask her and bounce up and down lightly on the mattress.  
Why? I have a sleeping bag she retorts.  
Getting sassy, now are we Morg?  
I have to grin at this.  
No...its the truth  
Ohh, I don't care, but you know how mom gets  
she says softly  
Then she brightened.  
I'll just get mom to make it for me later  
  
I laughed.  
She is picture perfect innocence.  
What, she likes doing that kind of stuff  
True..so where are your dolls?  
Right here she says and pulls a duffel bag out from under the bed.  
Ok.. I can only play for a little while  
Yeah...you be Tina she says and shoves the dark haired doll in my hand.  
Then who are you gonna be?  
Rachel   
She holds up the redhead and says this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
Ok, she's your favorite isn't she?  
Yeah..but don't tell the others  
Her childish voice drops to a whisper and she leans in closer to me to disclose this information.  
Don't worry, I won't  
  
After a few minutes of making up another fantasy adventure for her dolls, my heart jumps up in my throat as I realize something. In a few hours I will be in bed with a guy I barely know, and Morgan will still be in here playing with her dolls, being the little girl she should be.  
Ivy, you look sad  
Her voice is full of concern.  
You know what Morg, I'd better go finish getting ready  
She sets Rachel down.  
Will you play with me later?  
You know it  
I leave her room before she can see the tears forming at the corners of my eyes.  
I go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face. Then I reapply my makeup and put my other makeup in my purse.  
Ivy, your date is here!  
I run downstairs.  
I say  
  
I know that my outfit amuses Dallas. I nod and say goodbye to my mother and call upstairs to Morgan before leaving. Once in his car, I take off the nice outfit and pull my hair out of its ponytail.  
Dally looks at my short black skirt and blue halter top, and watches as I reapply my makeup.   
he says  
I'm still nice, but with two syllables now. I can live with that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please r/r. Thanks, Fyre.


	4. Want

Want  
  
  
The pale moonlight shone through Dallas' hair. Ivy's shining brown waves fall gently over her shoulders. Her beautiful eyes shine brightly, despite the darkness.  
I need someone she tells Dally.  
Someone to do what?  
To keep me safe and protected  
Of course..getting laid is now the last thing on his mind.  
You don't need protecting, you're a tough chick  
I know it seems that way.....I'm only acting like this to cover my insecurities  
Let me take you in my strong , manly arms and kiss away the pain  
Oh Dally!  
Ivy....I love you!  
How can you...you barely know me, and no one can love me  
I can't help it. I don't care if we know nothing about each other  
Then there's something you should know  
What is it sweetheart?  
I'm pregnant  
But darling, we haven't been together that long  
Its not yours....I'm so sorry!  
She starts to cry and he manages to comfort her and drive at the same time.  
Its all right, everyone makes mistakes  
I don't even know who the father is  
I'll take care of you and the baby  
Dallas, will you really  
Of course...past this rugged cold hearted exterior, is a family man  
I know, I know you truly care for others and like to watch sunrises  
Yes.....will you marry me Ivy?  
Yes! But...we're not eighteen yet  
It'll have to be legal somewhere  
And you'll help raise the baby that isn't yours and never cheat on me?  
That's right honey  
  
They share a passionate kiss and Dally still manages to drive.  
After a little while, they pulled up to Buck's and got out of the car. Dally took Ivy's hand and held it tightly.  
I love you Ivy Samantha Logan  
I love you Dallas Anthony Winston   
Because of their great love for each other, they suddenly knew eachother's full names. They started to kiss passionately again. Then a crazed maniac burst through the door and shot Ivy. Dallas was so grief stricken for his lost love that he pretended to to have a gun in front of the police, and he died too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh...come on.....did you guys really think I'd write that and mean it...On to the real story.  
  
  
As we drove Dallas put a hand on my knee. Every few minutes or so he would move his hand up a little.  
What are you doing? I asked him through gritted teeth.  
Don't be like that, you know you want it  
' Be..like..what  
Every word out of my mouth is laced with venom.  
A tease, you know you want it  
I hate to admit it, but he's right. I do want it. Rather, I want him.  
I'm just not used to being in a car  
I decide about three seconds later that that was the worst excuse that I have ever come up with. His hand is now barely under my skirt and he makes no attempts to stop.  
Get used to it he mumbles.  
All that I can do now is glare at him and his hand creeps up even further. I don't trust myself to speak.  
Looks like you're ready to party he informs me and smirks.  
I continue to glare at him and give him a small smirk of my own.  
  
This is the place He says as we pull up to a house.   
I can smell the place through the car. The scents of beer, cigarette smoke and sex invade my senses.   
What the hell is that?  
Whoever lives here has no taste in music.  
Hank Williams  
He says this like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth.  
You'll get used to it he adds  
I hope not.  
We walk inside and Dally greets several of the people inside. They all look too drunk to know who he is. Except for one girl, leaning against the wall, cigarette dangling from her fingers.  
Who's that?  
I nod my head in her direction and look at Dallas.  
How the hell should I know?  
I thought you were the ladies man  
I mean to be sarcastic when I say this. I still want him though, so I disguise it as being flirtatious. I know the score.  
Haven't seen her before  
  
I nod and look over at her again. She is the average body type, dark blonde hair to her shoulder, eyes that watch everyone with suspicion.  
I want her.   
What the hell I mutter  
Dallas is too busy feeling up a line of girls to respond to me.  
Did I really want that girl?  
She looks over at me and gives me a small half smile.  
I do want her, but not the way I want Dallas.   
Here  
He returns and hands me a weak looking beer in a small plastic cup.  
Thanks  
My mother always believed in manners.  
Don't mention it  
I try not to think of doctor visits as I swallow the contents in one lone gulp. Is it just me or does Dallas seem impressed.  
You a drinker?  
I want to tell him that curiosity killed the cat. Because he is a lynx, this will not be good for him.  
Some I reply  
If I'm going to fuck him, I don't want him dead. Not until after anyway.  
  
  
He nods and searches for something to say.  
Not much of a talker are you?  
He know has a reason to speak.  
Why talk when there's other things to do  
I nodded absently. The girl by the wall has now moved into another room. I resist the strange urge to follow her.  
What do you say?  
What do I say to what? I ask cooly.  
Mentally, I thank myself for not saying huh, or something.  
There should be a few empty rooms  
Dallas is no body's fool. He knows that this is the only reason I came here.  
  
He doesn't say anything. I know from the glint in his eyes that he knows he will get lucky tonight.   
Come on   
He starts to walk away and indicates for me to follow. I walk up to him and kiss him. He returns my kiss for a few moments and then pulls away.  
What was that for?  
If we're gonna get a room......  
I trail off suggestively.   
Oh, yeah  
A man of few words, but not a bad kisser. I can't tell him that part of the reason that I did that was to see if I envisioned that girl in his place. I didn't, but in my mind I see her watching us, and she gives me a half smile.   
This time when she walks into another room I follow her.  
  
  
I only make it to the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok...that was chapter 4, I couldn't resist the MS beginning....  
Tell me what you thought.  
Fyre


End file.
